


"I Like Your Rainbow Shoes."

by moonice20408



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, meddling derek morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonice20408/pseuds/moonice20408
Summary: You like Penelope and Morgan wants to win a bet.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	"I Like Your Rainbow Shoes."

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Penelope content.

Love at first sight was a cliché, you’d always thought so. How could you possibly fall in love with a person without knowing them? You could think people were attractive, or interesting… But that’s not love. Love takes time. And you’d always thought so. Up until the day you started at the BAU, and met the one and only Penelope Garcia. 

It was your first official day on the job, and you wanted to make a good impression, so you got there early. You walked into the bullpen, and there she was. Pacing by a desk, which had balloons tied around the computer screen, was a colourful woman with a white box in her arms. Though, you imagined she’d be the first person anyone noticed, her outfit contrasting heavily against the blacks and beiges of the rest of the office. 

“Um, hi.” You said as you got closer, gaining the attention of the brightly dressed woman.

“Oh! Hi! It’s you! Hi. Hello.” She spoke unusually enthusiastically for the time of day.

The second she looked around, you felt your heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous, and her blonde hair was pinned to frame her face perfectly. She teetered over to you on colourful heels, and opened the box in her arms. Inside were cupcakes, with WELCOME AGENT spelt across them in pink frosting. You looked up to thank her, but the words seemed to catch in your throat as you met her eyes. But she was smiling so radiantly at you, and she had such a cheerful aura about her, that you couldn’t stop smiling back if you tried. 

You didn’t notice the man come up behind her until he spoke. “Cool down, mama. Give ‘em chance to settle in.” He chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. The gesture making your stomach twist a little. 

“Oh right, sorry.” Her face dropped a little, and she turned to put the cupcakes on the desk, before spinning back and holding her hand out. “Penelope Garcia. Goddess of all things digital.”

Penelope.

It fit her. Pretty name for a pretty woman. 

Although goddess fit her just as well too…

Your hand went out to meet hers. “Hi.” You managed to say, along with giving her your own name. You didn’t want to let go of her hand, but realised you’d been shaking it a little too long now, so you quickly pulled back. But you pulled back a little harshly, and saw her smile falter, and you immediately felt guilty. 

“I err, I like your rainbow shoes!” You spoke quickly, pointing to the multicoloured heels that had specks of glitter on them. Relief flooding through you as she grinned back. 

“Aw, thank you! I like having you around already.” She laughed, looking back to the man that was behind her.

He shook his head at her, but smiled, then stepped forward to shake your hand too. “Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you.”

After a little while, the rest of the team had made their way in, and Penelope had introduced you too them all. Everyone was incredibly welcoming, and Penelope had hung around in the office asking questions for as long as she could. 

“I know it’s an exciting day Garcia,” Hotch had said to her. “But don’t you have work to do?”

“…Yes, sir.” She had pouted and sighed, but he was right. “Try not too miss me too much guys.” She smirked as she made her way out of the bullpen. 

Throughout the day, you would occasionally glance to the office doors, hoping that she’d walk back through. The times she did, you’d quickly glance back to your computer screen, only for you to look back, watching as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Thankfully, by the time you took a break for your lunch, you had managed to collect yourself. She had insisted that you join her and JJ and Morgan for lunch, claiming that they would be able to show you the best places to go. She cheered when you agreed, and the excitement on her face secured the fact that you would do anything to keep her smiling. 

While you ate, the other three asked plenty more questions, obviously wanting to get to know the new team member better. And of course you wanted to get to know them too, you had plenty of your own queries, but you found yourself especially interested in what Penelope had to say. Whether it was just her opinion on something, or a story. She just made everything more interesting. 

You were almost sad when you waved goodbye to her at the end of the day. It was silly of course, you’d see her tomorrow morning. But still, this bubbly woman had consumed your thoughts in a way no person ever had before. You just wanted to know her and be around her…

Is this what love at first sight feels like?

No, you’d never believed in love at first sight. But as time passed, you only found yourself more and more captivated by Penelope Garcia. That fluttering in your chest when you first saw her in the morning, or the inevitable smile caused by her laughter, they never went away. 

One time, after the first case that really got to you, you told her you understood why she surrounded herself with cute and colourful trinkets. And without a moment of hesitation, she had handed you a purple pompom, that had googly eyes and little felt feet attached to it. She wouldn’t miss it, in her room of colour, but the little character sat underneath you computer screen ever since. 

It was about 6 months into your time at the BAU, when you were stood in the kitchen sipping on your coffee. You gaze fell upon Penelope, from were she was talking animatedly to JJ about something. 

“You could be less obvious y’know?”

You almost choked on your drink, and looked over to see Morgan pouring his own coffee. He wiggled his eyebrows at you and smirked. 

Lifting your chin, knowing you were avoiding his eyes, you shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He scoffed. “Please.”

You didn’t respond, just took another sip of your coffee.

“You work with profilers, you really think we wouldn’t notice?” He asked, clearly amused. 

Your eyes roll, but the remark you were about to make gets caught in your throat. Your mouth hangs open for a second, “…Wait, what do you mean we?”

Morgan just chuckled. “The whole team has a bet on how long it’ll take before you ask her out.”

“The whole team?” You shrilled.

“Hotch included.”

“Hotch-” Your mind completely crashed at what was being said. And Morgan just stood there stirring his coffee with an amused look, as you tried to formulate your thoughts. “I don’t- I mean I never…” You trailed off, shaking your head. 

“Hang on, why are you telling me this?” You finally looked back to him, narrowing your eyes.

“Well you see…” He scooted a little closer to you, and lowered his voice. “If you ask her out before the end of the week, I win.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Well if you wait till after that, Reid wins. And I can’t risk it.” He defended himself. “The kid wins everything.”

You didn’t have an answer, and just continued to stare at him with an eyebrow raised. This had to be some kind of joke, right? He was just trying to make fun of you…

“Look, come on. Ask her out, she’ll say yes.” He told you as if that was obvious.

You shook your head. “No! She- She’ll…”

“Hey, you remember your first day?”

What? “Yeah, I guess..?”

“And you told her you liked her shoes, remember?”

You nodded. 

“The ones she also happens to be wearing today?”

You looked back through to the bullpen, where Penelope was now leaning against JJ’s desk. Emily having joined in on the conversation. She was indeed wearing the sparkly rainbow heels.

“Yeah, Derek, I remember. What about it? She wears them all the time.” You frowned at him. 

“No.” He grabbed your shoulders and made you face him. “I’ve known that woman for years, and okay, fashions not exactly my thing, but they’re pretty noticeable shoes. And Penelope Garcia rarely wears the same outfit twice. She’s worn those a few times over the years. Then suddenly you show up, tell her you like them, and she’s wearing them at least once a week.”

Your eyes narrow at the man. Was that true? “No… That’s not true…” But your voice was uncertain.

“Trust me.” Derek nodded at you.

The two of you just looked at each other for a moment, but your gaze wondered, just as your mind did. There was no way. There was no way! You weren’t even sure what to think. Morgan liked to joke around, sure, but this would be taking it too far. He wouldn’t mess with you like this, right? You’d often hopped that Penelope could like you back. But it was hard to tell since she was so nice to everyone. Maybe also because you didn’t want to twist her actions to fulfil that fantasy. You glanced back to Morgan. Once upon a time, you had found yourself a little bit jealous of the man. Him and Penelope being as close as they were and all. And here he was now telling you to go for it…

“Okay…”

The mans eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”

You gave a sharp nod. 

“Hey alright.” He chuckled lightly. “Look she’s still in the bullpen if you-”

“Not right now, you moron!” You snapped, slapping at his arm.

He laughed harder now. “Okay, okay. Geez.” Then his face got serious and he held a finger up to your face, with his other hand on your shoulder. “Just remember, end of the week.”

“Get out of here!” You slapped at him again, with a frown. 

He just smiled at you and darted back to the bullpen. You found yourself smiling when he left. 

Okay! Okay. You could do this. Just ask her out. Just… Ask her out!

You tried your best to stay calm as you walked back to your desk. It felt like there was an explosion of butterflies in your stomach as you passed Penelope, sharing a smile as you did. Sitting down, you took a deep breath, and kept your eyes focused on the reports that needed finishing. Though focusing proved difficult for the rest of the day. At the end of it, Penelope had come through the bullpen to say goodbye for the evening. 

“See you tomorrow guys.” She waved.

If I leave with her, I could ask her.

“Bye.” You responded automatically.

Idiot!

Your head fell against your desk once she turned around. 

Alright, tomorrow then…

But the next few days ended in the same way, and suddenly it was the end of the week. 

The team had stayed back later than normal to try and get on top of all the reports that had piled up. But you all knew if you didn’t get it done, the case files would only grow. So you agreed to at least get them done together. You’d gotten up to go to the bathroom, if only to stretch your legs. On the way back, you passed Penelope’s open door, and saw her beginning to switch everything off. She didn’t have to stay late. 

You were about to walk back into the bullpen. But you stopped at the glass doors, meeting Morgan’s eye from across the room. You froze for a second, his eyes widened at you, and you found yourself turning back around. You wouldn’t see her till Monday once she left. Provided no case came up, but still… You made it about half way to her office before freezing in place again. 

This is a dumb idea… But Morgan said… She’s going to laugh at you… No she’d never… But-

“If you chicken out again I swear.” You snapped around to see Morgan.

“I’m trying!” You gave a woeful look. “She’s just so pretty, my brain melts.”

He returned the sad look. “Okay, listen, I obviously care more about you then the bet. But, she is in there right now, packing up her bags for the weekend. If you don’t just rip off the band-aid, your gonna keep doing this.”

“But what if-”

“No, don’t go wherever your going. No buts.”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay!” Then he gave you a good shove towards Penelope’s office. 

Your legs carried you, even though you suddenly lost feeling in them. Your heart was pounding and you were either breathing really quick, or not at all. You couldn’t tell. Then you realised you were stood in the door way as Penelope was putting on her coat. 

Words failed you, so you knocked on the door. 

Bad idea. Cause now she was looking at you and you still couldn’t speak.

“You need something?” She asked sweetly. 

“Umm…”

Your eyes darted around the room nervously. But they landed on her shoes and you smiled a little. 

“You’re wearing your rainbow shoes.”

She beamed at you. “Have been all day.”

“Right! Right, Of course.” You took a few deep breaths. “I just need to ask something…”

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay, shoot.”

“Are you… I mean, umm, if you wanted to that is… Umm… I thought that we could…” 

Penelope walked up to you with a grin on her face.

“Do you, err…”

“Yes.” She said.

“Yes?” You slowly nodded for some reason. 

“I’m free tomorrow.” She beamed. “And I like that Mexican place a few blocks over.”

“Yes! Yes. Okay.” You were nodding more enthusiastically now. “That’s what I wanted to ask!” 

You both laughed, and you found yourself calming down a little bit. A little bit.

“So, umm, maybe I could pick you up at 7?” You finally managed a coherent sentence.

The two of you began to walk out of her office, and she locked the door behind her. 

“That would be great. I’ll text you my address.”

You nodded. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too. Took you long enough.” She laughed. 

You gawped at her. “Well I, umm, I was nervous...” You voice got small at the end, and your hand rubbed the back of your neck. 

But she continued to smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She told you, as she stepped into the elevator. 

“See you tomorrow.” You smiled at her, and waved as the doors closed. 

And you went giddy as soon as you were out of sight. You actually giggled to yourself. Clapping your hands together you span around, suddenly filled with motivation. Looking into the bullpen, the whole team, minus Hotch and Rossi, were all looking at you, grins on their faces. Except for Reid, who was frowning between you and Morgan.

You walked in as casually as you could, and took a seat at your desk. 

“Umm, excuse me?” Emily said sarcastically. 

“Yes?” You answered coolly. But turned to face the group with a triumphant grin. 

They all let out a small cheer. 

“I think that means I win.” Derek responded smugly. 

“No way!” Reid argued. “You were out there moments before. You cheated!”

“Oh don’t give me that, kid.” But Derek winked at you.

Everyone laughed. Except Spencer, who continued to pout. 

“Guys,” You said, with a sudden worried expression and heart dropping to your stomach. “What the hell am I supposed to wear? And what do I say? Do I bring her  
flowers? Do people still do that?” You rambled on as the others laughed at you. 

But JJ and Emily pulled their chairs over to your desk, and Morgan dropped his pen and leaned over. Reid eventually too, but he was still trying to suss out Morgan. Files seemed forgotten about as you came up with your plan for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr, same username :)


End file.
